


Letters

by SunshineExploder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, I'm Sorry, M/M, Prison, Sadstuck, au where gamzee goes to prison, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineExploder/pseuds/SunshineExploder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear my never, <br/>This is my halfhearted goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in like 30 minutes. I'm sorry. Also, the summary is from "Yours Truly" by Paradise Fears, which this fic is NOT BASED ON.

_best belovd_

__

_i miss you it fukin sucs here plees let me com home i wana com home_

__

_gam_

* * *

_Gam,_

__

_You can do it. I know you can. I miss you, too. Just hold in there._

__

_-Karkat_

* * *

_love,_

__

_it stil sucks here. i cant think. i miss you. i wanna come back to you. i love you._

__

_gam_

* * *

_sweet,_

__

_they say the drug is startin to leave my body. i can feel it. this is hell karkles. you put me in hell. please let me come home. i love you._

__

_gam_

* * *

_Gam,_

__

_I can’t bring you home, Gam. You’re in prison. They won’t let me take you home for at least a few years. I’ll come visit soon. Just get better. Don’t write me again until you’re fully sober. I love you._

__

_-Karkat (don’t fucking call me Karkles, you heaping pile of shit)_

* * *

_kitten,_

__

_you said not to write you until the shit is fully gone. it’s gone now. i can think again. they told me i was gonna be here for a while. i miss you. i love you. please come see me karkitten. i can’t take this place without you._

__

_gam_

* * *

_Gam,_

__

_I’m gonna come visit you soon. They said I had to wait at least a month after the drug had fully left you, can you fucking believe that? Bullshit. At least I’m coming to see you, though. You better not be a dickhead. Love you._

__

_-Karkat_

* * *

_my one,_

__

_thanks for coming to visit me, kar. i needed that. this place is motherfuckin awful. the food is shit, the inmates are shit, everything is shit. i wish you were here. you would make it better. they’re making me go to therapy too. fuck that. you’re all i need. i motherfuckin love you._

__

_gam_

* * *

_Gam,_

__

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry I called the cops on you and I’m sorry I put you there. I miss you. Don’t ever fucking tell anyone, you fuck, but I miss you. I love you, too. I want you to come home._

__

_-Karkat_

* * *

_dearest,_

__

_don’t be sorry. i needed to get the hell together and get my act straight. i’m glad i’m motherfuckin gettin better. i just wish it was with you and not in this shithole. i wish i could kiss you. i’m feelin real fuckin deprived of my kar time. i miss how you feel. i love you._

__

_gam_

* * *

_Gamzee,_

__

_I’m sorry I haven’t written in a while. Things have been busy here. I’ve been spending time with Dave and John, trying not to miss you so bad. It might be working. I don’t know. I still miss you. Stay strong. I love you._

__

_-Karkat_

* * *

_reddest of loves,_

__

_do what you gotta do. i’m tryin not to miss you so motherfuckin bad too. been drawin. i can send you some of them if you wanna see. it kinda keeps my mind off you, but not too much. still miss you. still love you. still my one and only._

__

_gam_

* * *

_my greatness,_

__

_why haven’t you wrote to me? it’s been months karkat. i miss you. i love you. where are you?_

__

_gam_

* * *

_karkat,_

__

_please talk to me, love. i miss you. where are you? i need you. why won’t you come see me or answer my calls or letters? i love you. i love you so motherfuckin much. please._

__

_gam_

* * *

_Gamzee,_

__

_I’m not going to come by anymore. I’m not going to write to you. Please stop calling me. Dave and I fell in love. I moved in with him and sold our apartment. I put some money in a bank account for you and sent your stuff to your brother’s. I’m sorry. I just can’t wait. My life can’t be on hold for you forever. There’s not even a guarantee that you’ll stay clean when you come home. You might just end up back in prison. I can’t deal with that, Gamzee. I don’t need it in my life. The way my life is without you is good. I’m sorry it had to be this way._

__

_-Karkat_

* * *

_AUTOPSY REPORT:_

__

_NAME: Gamzee C. Makara_

_AGE: 23_

_SEX: M_

_CAUSE OF DEATH: Suicide by hanging_

 


End file.
